


The Disadvantages of Super-Hearing

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Telepathy, Traumatizing Sisters and Space Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Alex and Maggie are getting very close.Chapter 1: Kara hates how much she hears.Chapter 2: J'onn hates being psychic.





	1. The Disadvantages of Super-Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use this idea in one of my Supercorp fics, but I couldn't quite get it to work, so have this standalone oneshot instead.  
> I write the stupidest things for Supergirl and I'm not sorry.

Kara drifted in the air, far above the city. She closed her eyes, listening. There were always people in trouble, if she could only find them.

Technically, she heard everything. Most of the time she tuned the noise out, only focusing on what was near her, but with a little effort she could pay specific attention to certain places, or certain sounds.

There were a few voices she recognized far more easily than most; her friends. J’onn was ruminating, Winn seemed to be talking to his computer, James was in a meeting…

Kara heard a sudden scream, the voice easily recognizable as Alex. Was she in trouble? Kara frowned, focusing, trying to zero in on where her sister was.

Wait, was that Maggie’s voice? She wasn’t as familiar with Maggie, so it wasn’t easy to be sure. What was she saying?

Rather suddenly, Kara’s eyes went wide.

* * *

Alex’s phone buzzed. After a few more seconds, it buzzed again. And again. And-

Alex shifted, breathless, to try and reach for it. Maggie rolled to the side, regarding Alex, somewhere between amused and annoyed. After a couple of moments, when it became clear Alex was actually checking her phone, she sighed and pulled herself up the bed, until her head was more level with Alex’s.

“You’re seriously answering your phone _now_?” Maggie said.

“There were a lot of texts,” Alex said. “It could be impor- It’s Kara.”

“What’s she say?” Maggie said. “Better be good.”

“It’s- uh,” Alex hesitated, scrolling down the screen.

Maggie leaned across, peering down, curious as to what had made her girlfriend fall silent.

_Oh Rao my ears_

_Please stopstopstop_

_EWWWW YOU’RE MY SISTER I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THIS_

_STOOOOOPPP_

Maggie blinked. Alex flushed, slightly. Then the phone buzzed again.

_THANK YOU_

“Um, ok?” Maggie said. “Doesn’t your sister live a few blocks away?”

“…Yeah,” Alex said, quietly.

“How’d she hear?” Maggie said. “I mean, I know I’m good, but not _that_ good.”

The phone buzzed.

 _I have super-hearing. It’s very hard to ignore my sister screaming_.

Alex flushed further, doing her utmost to forget the fact Kara had overheard them-

Maggie grinned, a little smugly. After a couple of seconds, she frowned.

“Wait, super-hearing?” Maggie said. “Alex, why does your sister have super-hearing?”

 _I’m Supergirl. Go talk about that rather than doing whatever you were doing_.

There was a brief pause. Maggie stared at the screen for a few seconds, before Alex rather hastily put her phone down. It buzzed again, and she ignored it.

“Huh,” Maggie said. “That… explains a few things.”

Alex was resolutely staring at the wall.

“Wait, did she just reveal her secret identity to stop us having sex?” Maggie said. “That’s… dedication. Kudos, Little Danvers.”

Alex continued to stare.

“She _heard_ ,” Alex said, quietly.

“Guess that’s the downside to having Supergirl as a sister,” Maggie said. “Has to have happened before though, right? What do you usually do?”

Alex hesitated. Maggie’s grin slowly widened.

“Wait, or am I the first person to get you loud enough for her to notice?” Maggie said.

Alex stayed staring at the wall. Maggie chuckled.

“Not unflattering,” Maggie said. She paused. “So, Supergirl, huh?”

“Yeah,” Alex said.

“I was a bit jealous the first time I saw you with her,” Maggie said.

“You- what?!” Alex said, jerking her head sideways.

“I didn’t know she was your sister,” Maggie said. “Beautiful girl drops out of the sky, seems close to you… What was I meant to think? Feeling a bit better now.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Wait, so is she still listening to us?” Maggie said.

“I don’t know,” Alex said. “Kara doesn’t always hear everything, but sometimes her attention gets grabbed, or she…”

The phone buzzed. Alex glanced at the screen.

“That’s a yes,” Alex said. “Sometimes she can’t stop focusing on certain sounds, like my voice, or…”

“Oh,” Maggie said. She paused. “So are we just going to get clam jammed by your sister all the time?”

“Are we- _what_?” Alex said.

“Clam jam,” Maggie said. “It’s like cock-block, for lesbians. Alternative terms are twat swat, beaver impeder, c-”

“I get it,” Alex interrupted.

“I’ve got a whole world to introduce you to,” Maggie said. “That includes the slang. There’s some _fun_ stuff.”

A pause. Alex shifted.

“How fun?” Alex said, a little more playfully.

“ _Very_ fun,” Maggie said.

She leaned across, to brush Alex’s lips. Alex had just about managed to regain her breath, but the moment Maggie’s lips touched her she lost it again.

“Where were we?” Alex said, softly.

The phone buzzed. Idly, Alex reached out, and threw it across the room, the screen landing face-up. Maggie smirked, moving until she was above Alex.

“I think I remember…” Maggie said.

Meanwhile, Alex’s phone continued to shake.

_Please don’t_

_EW NO NO NO_

_STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP_

_EWWW YOU’RE MY SISTER I DON’T NEED TO KNOW ANY OF THIS_

_Can you at least stop with the dirty talk?_

_PLEASE_

_EWWWWWWWWW_

_> :(_

_ALEX! MAGGIE!_

_You’re just ignoring me aren’t you?_

_Brb just solar flaring._

_If the city gets destroyed because it needs Supergirl in the next day it’s YOUR FAULT_


	2. The Disadvantages of Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was meant to be just a oneshot, but then J'onn made the idle reference to knowing about Sanvers because he could read minds, and I suddenly started feeling very sorry for him and this companion piece was born.  
> Seeing as I normally write Supercorp with background Sanvers, it seemed fair to make this Sanvers with background Supercorp.   
> So, enjoy?

“What could be worse than constantly hearing them?” Kara protested.

“Being psychic,” J’onn said, flatly.

There was a brief pause. Kara’s eyes widened.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said.

It had started off with what was almost disciplining, J’onn worried about how often Kara’s abilities seemed to burn out. Then, when he’d heard why she’d wanted to lose her powers and hearing so often, it had turned into commiserating.

“You remind me of my daughters,” J’onn said. His voice was halting, as it often was when he opened up. “You, and Alex, and I do _not_ need the image of-”

“No details!” Kara interrupted.

J’onn shifted, apologetic. At least there was someone else who understood his pain, just like he understood Kara’s.

“Can’t you, uh, block it out?” Kara said.

“It’s like your hearing,” J’onn said. “I can ignore most thoughts. It’s like whispering, unless I focus. But then there are some thoughts that are so focused they might as well be shouting them, particularly those with strong feeling behind them, and…”

His expression shifted to something distinctly uncomfortable.

“I’m never going into the supply room again,” J’onn said.

“You mean-”

J’onn nodded mutely. Kara looked away.

“Glad I missed that,” she said. “Though there was that time they were meant to be sparring, and I heard-” Kara’s face crinkled. J’onn nodded sympathetically.

“Maggie was broadcasting it for hours afterwards,” J’onn said. “There are some things I never wanted to see.”

“Oh,” Kara said. “Ok. You win. Being psychic’s worse.”

* * *

The DEO was on lockdown. One of the aliens they’d captured evidently wasn’t working alone. An alert had caught another sneaking in, so under the logic that it was better for neither to escape, the building had been sealed.

It was just a matter of tracking the intruder down and capturing them, before the doors could be reopened.

Maggie had been visiting Alex so both of them were there; then there was J’onn, Kara, Winn and James in the building, as well as several DEO operatives. Plenty of eyes.

“So, what’s the plan?” Winn said.

“Search teams of two,” J’onn said. “If you see either of them call myself or Kara. We don’t have a complete list of their powers, but we know they’re strong.”

“It’s not another shapeshifter is it?” Alex said. “Don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“This place get locked down often?” Maggie said.

“It happens,” Alex said. “I told you about the White Martians, right? One of them pretended to be me. Had everyone fooled-”

“No one noticed two Alexes wandering around?” Maggie said.

There was something odd in her voice; J’onn coughed awkwardly. Kara glanced at him, and at Maggie.

Ok, she was _really_ glad she wasn’t telepathic. She didn’t want to know where the thought of two Alexes was leading Maggie.

“No!” Kara interjected, quickly. “Just one, the real Alex was captured. It- wasn’t a nice alien.”

“Big badass Danvers got herself tied up?” Maggie said, teasing.

J’onn shot Kara a pained expression.

“Is it a shapeshifter?” Kara said, hoping to drag the topic back to where it had been.

“Unlikely,” J’onn said, gratefully. “There have been times it would have used those powers, if it was. It’s strong though, and invulnerable to most weaponry.”

J’onn seemed relieved as Maggie’s mind returned to the problem. Alex remained just as purposeful.

As they spoke, the group unconsciously moved into teams of two. James and Winn moved together, and unsurprisingly Alex and Maggie stayed side by side.

When everyone had been given part of the building to look through, they set off. Kara went with J’onn.

While it might have been more useful for the two of them to split up so at least one of them was near any part of the building, J’onn’s phasing abilities ensured the walls wouldn’t slow him down.

And this way, in the admittedly unlikely chance they found their intruder, the confrontation wouldn’t go on too long.

“I didn’t realize how much you would have to… see,” Kara said, sympathetically, as they moved out.

“Too much,” J’onn said.

They made it down a level, watching carefully. The lead-lined walls stopped Kara looking too far ahead.

“On a related note,” J’onn said, “That’s why I refuse to allow Lena into the DEO.”

“What does Lena have to do with-”

“You have to know what she thinks of every time she’s in the room with you,” J’onn said. “Thinks _loudly_ I should say.”

“What? No- she doesn’t- uh…”

After a moment, Kara flushed.

J’onn breathed a sigh of silent relief at the fact kryptonians were immune to his telepathy. It made Kara much easier to be around.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, Kara focused on her hearing, trying to see if she could pick up the alien anywhere.

There were footsteps, of course. She recognized several voices, all in an indistinct blur, without anything standing out until-

“…before Kara finds it,” Maggie said.

Kara’s name always drew her attention. She frowned, not sure why she was being brought up.

“No bet,” Alex said.

“Don’t think we’ll find it first?” Maggie said.

“I don’t like the stakes,” Alex said.

“Isn’t that the point of a bet?”

“I’m not staying over at your place,” Alex said.

“Ouch, Danvers.”

“You have a poster of Supergirl on your bedroom wall!” Alex said.

“She’s a lesbian icon-”

“She’s my _sister_ ,” Alex said. “We’re not doing- that with a photo of my sister-”

“Fair point,” Maggie said. She paused. “We don’t have to make it to the bedroom.”

Kara flushed. Ok, she’d been curious about why they’d brought her up, but she really didn’t want to listen to any more.

And, ok, maybe it was a little flattering that she was apparently an icon. She’d have to ask about  that later.

“Anything?” J’onn said.

“Wh-what?” Kara said, refocusing on what was around her.

“It looked like you were listening for it,” J’onn said.

“Oh!” Kara said. “Uh- nothing yet.”

 “Let me know when you find something.”

They’d only made it a few more steps before something else caught Kara’s attention. She frowned-

Damn it. Usually being sensitive to when Alex was shouting was useful, but- _damn it_.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kara said, softly.

“What?” J’onn said.

“Not you,” Kara said. She gestured indistinctly in the air. “They’re meant to be looking for an alien and they started-”

Apparently it didn’t take much for J’onn to guess what she was talking about. After a moment, he lifted his radio.

“Agent Danvers,” he said, “Any luck finding it?”

There was a brief sound of scuffling.

“N-no,” Alex said, only slightly breathless. “Still looking.”

“Good to hear,” J’onn said.

Over on the edges of Kara’s vision she heard muttering from a slightly annoyed Maggie. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks,” Kara said.

“You helped me,” J’onn said. “Besides, now isn’t really a suitable time to solar flare.”


End file.
